In recent years, various information is provided for an occupant of a vehicle, and a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display on a console box is used for visually providing the various information for the occupant.
However, the display apparatus disposed on the console box or the like distracts driver's attention away from an outside view in front of the vehicle, that is, away from a road surface, signal or the like, when the driver being involved in driving operation moves his/her eyes to look at a display screen on the display apparatus in the vehicle.
For coping with a problem involving the eye movement, a display apparatus that projects an image including the various information on a windshield of the vehicle, a so-called “Heads Up Display” system is proposed in, for example, the disclosure of Japanese patent document JP-A-2003-4462. The various information on the windshield is recognized as a virtual image by the driver of the vehicle.
However, the outside view overlapping the projected image on the windshield sometimes makes it difficult for the driver to recognize the information in the projected image when the vehicle is equipped with the Head Up Display system. Further, details of the projected image such as, for example, a map, a route guide or the like is susceptible to an influence of an incident light from an outside of the vehicle. As a result, the driver of the vehicle has difficulty in grasping the projected image clearly.